Necrophilia
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: Rewrite of the Vampiric Vengeance. Contains a darker vampire Kyo and vampire huntress Yuya. They eventually fall in love. Rated M for lemons, language, and possible rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here yall go…the first chapter of the rewrite of Vampiric Vengeance as promised. ^^ I decided on the name Necrophilia instead because it seemed so appropriate considering Yuya will later on fall for Kyo, as he will for her. Like stated before, I rewrote this simply because I thought things were going too fast in the other one (not purposely). Usually when I write fanfics, they tend to go however and whatever direction randomly. Also, after Kyo and Yuya's smooch in the 3****rd**** chapter of the last one, I really did not know where to go from there. I didn't feel like writing a lemon just yet right after that because I felt it would be too soon, so yeah I decided to rewrite the whole thing altogether. If Kyo seems OOC sometimes in this one as well, which I hope to lessen, it's just because I think the characters being in character all the time can be a bit boring. :P Anyway…yeah so enjoy. Also, I changed my mind about the whole present day thing and decided to keep it at Transylvania in the 1400s. I got a really heart-warming review that someone didn't want this to be in the present because they thought my original plot line was better and more creative. You guys should know that I want nothing more than to please any readers of my fanfics, so I didn't want that person to be disappointed. I listened to several videos of Crispin Freeman doing Alucard (from Hellsing)'s voice to give me inspiration for writing this chapter. What can I say, that man doing Alucard's voice and just in general is total eargasm…if any of you know what I'm talking about. ^.~**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own SDK. If I somehow miraculously did, I would probably make Kyo be a vampire and this story a reality (not to mention I would replace Yuya with myself LOL). Vampire Kyo is one of my dark fantasies and I'm sure most of you fellow fangirls reading this are thinking just the same. =)**

In the foggy, dark atmosphere of Transylvania, a blond haired woman trotted along a leafy walkway. She had made the mistake of staying at her dear auntie Akari's abode too late, and now she was venturing dangerously through a gloomy place like this. Transylvania is known to be quite scary and macabre in the night hours. Slightly lucky for her though, she had thought enough to bring along her trusty dagger that had belonged to her family for generations. The dagger was designed with a silver hilt, containing a rune inside of it that was blood colored. The blade itself was dipped into pure silver nitrate and holy water, so if she was faced with any undead, she would most likely be able to fend for herself.

'_It's really cold tonight' _Yuya thought. The temperature had to be easily fifteen degrees lower from the night before. Suddenly an eerie and uneasy feeling swept its way up her spine, and Yuya found herself looking multiple directions to make sure of what she was feeling wasn't the case. She dismissed the idea altogether, and continued on until she finally reached her familiar residence. When she entered, her delicate fingers loosened the ties to her corset and it dropped off her body completely. After putting on her nightwear, Yuya drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

What she didn't know, was that she **was** being watched the entire time by a smirking crimson-eyed vampire.

This said being drifted toward her sleeping form. A calloused hand caressed its way up her soft thigh, bringing the end of her nightgown along with it. Yuya jerked a bit at the contact, but then the caresses stopped for a moment until she lay still again. The calloused appendage moved to her cheek, and took the opportunity to cup her chin. Tilting it upwards for a better view of her neck, a long vampire tongue made its way to lick all around the area.

Yuya was in a dream-like state. In her dream, someone or something was feeling her up and she felt something wet graze the flesh of her neck. "My Yuya." A purely male seductive voice said. It was only until she felt hands creeping to her chest and bottom, that she started coming to her senses and trying to get out of her dream. When she in addition felt a slight pain in the side of her neck, she finally woke up. The next thing that happened was quite bizarre.

She could have sworn she really felt a bite on her neck, and the sensation of being touched. Perhaps she wasn't dreaming after all. "What's happening to me?" Yuya almost laughed it off, and considered that she was only going crazy. There was nobody there with her, and they couldn't have just disappeared like that. '_Could they?_' she thought. Her right hand went to her neck where she felt the pain, and was shocked to find blood on one of her fingers after.

Running to a nearby mirror, a light nick in one spot confirmed her being bitten by _something_. It didn't appear to be a big wound though, so if it was something like a vampire, she was lucky enough to not let it get too deep. Yuya suddenly had a frightening idea that maybe if it indeed was a vampire that did this, that the vampire would come back for her. She was not prepared to be the prey of some male vampire addicted to her blood.

"No use pondering over it. I might as well get ready for the day."

Yuya had a job to slay undead every once in awhile. It was one job that she was decent at doing, compared to other jobs she has tried. Most of the undead she's fought have been underling vampires, so she usually had no trouble. As far as she was concerned, it was easy money to earn in order for her to live. Ever since her brother passed on, she has become a stronger and more independent woman. Yuya was not mistaken as just a weak girl anymore.

Dressing in an outfit which would probably make the foolish vampires confuse her as vulnerable, Yuya left her dwelling. She walked down a pathway in plain sight until she spotted three vampires hiding in the shadows. These vampires were most likely newborns, for they had not hid in very excellent spots and didn't know she could be dangerous. '_Good_' Yuya thought smugly.

As soon as she reached a certain point, the first vampire made its move. It was a male, and he was laughing maniacally. "Get ready to die, bitch!" He shouted while he was sprinting to her. Yuya's eyes weren't even open, and just as the vampire almost was in a perfect position to slaughter her, he was impaled through the heart. He cried out painfully at the blow, and his comrades were now very angry. "We were going to go easy on you, but it looks like now we must rip you to shreds little girl!" The female vampire announced. The two vampires charged at her together, thinking that with two of them, she wouldn't stand a chance.

A knife was thrown in Yuya's direction, only to be caught with ease in between her pointer and index fingers. The two vampires gasped in shock. They were going to try attacking again, but the vampires stopped dead in their tracks and stared behind Yuya in horror. She was going to ask what their problem was, until she felt a very strange and powerful aura right behind her. Her whole figure tensed up, and her eyes widened as she felt a muscular body touch her back.

"You've amused me tonight, my dear. These pests will be gone in no time…You'll see." A male voice spoke. The enemy vampires were slowly backing away, scared. A strong hand gently covered Yuya's eyes and the other moved around her waist to hold her close. She whimpered in uncertainty, while a loud noise came from in front of her. The enemy vampires were crying out in extreme pain, all the while saying "No! Why master…" and before Yuya knew what was happening, the sound was gone.

The hand covering her eyes was removed as was the one around her waist. In front of her, there was absolutely no trace of the vampires. She turned to face the unknown person, only to be awestruck at what befell her. He was truly handsome, with long black hair falling all the way to his lower back, and especially his eyes. _His eyes_… Yuya was contemplating at how such crimson eyes could make a being seem so deep, dark, but at the same time dare she think it, _sexy_.

Those eyes though…Could he also be a vampire? She had never heard of a vampire actually being considerate and helping a human girl slay his own kind. Especially ones that called him 'master.'

"Are you a vampire as well?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. I'm not a low-life vampire like those two were fortunately." He replied, a plainly amused expression on his face.

"But they called you master! Did you turn them? Shouldn't a maker be more caring of his fledglings?!" Yuya was enraged.

"Yes my fiery huntress, I made them. Although, what my fledglings do on their own accord is none of my concern. I have to say, your temper is utmost **beautiful**." The smug vampire was getting turned on.

Yuya just gawked in disbelief. This vampire was clearly getting horny at her words and was utterly unaffected by them. "You stay away from me!" she warned.

The vampire's smirk grew even wider and more sadistic as he moved forward to her. "The name's Kyo, fiery huntress. You best remember that name." Yuya shook her head while backing up. "Or what?"

"Or else, I'll fuck that delicious body of yours senseless. Now that you've been marked, you can't escape me." He evilly answered. Yuya shivered in fear. '_What does that mean?! I've been marked?_'

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"You don't remember the mark on your neck, little one? **I **marked you. I can tell wherever you are, and what you're doing. You're **mine **now, _Yuya_." Kyo huskily replied.

Yuya stared in pure terror. "_You _were the one that bit me!?" She started feeling dizzy, but tried to overcome it. '_That tone he used when he said my name! He was the one that bit me, and felt me up for sure!_' Assuming the worst, she turned and sprinted as fast as she could. Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously, as devilish wings sprouted from his back. His fangs lengthened and his crimson orbs glowed even more than usual. He gave the girl a good head start, but she was no match for his speed.

Kyo's wings lifted him off and he flew in the direction Yuya was going. She would never escape him. He would have her. '_Enjoy your last few moments of freedom, my fiery huntress!_' A dark laughter erupted into the air as a hysterical and piercing scream tore its way from the girl.

**I'm not sure if I will have the chance to update this again before my school starts. But what do you think so far? Is it good, really good? I would love reviews. ^^ Anything you guys would like to see happen in the next chappie, you're welcome to send your ideas to me. I hope Kyo in this story is dark enough for you also. Toodles! I'm off to a friend's b-day party. :D**


	2. The Vampire's Want

**Ugh…School has started for me…So much homework and so little time for me now. I'm trying my best to keep this updated as often as possible, but with my senior year yelling back at me, I don't want to miss anything and I want to do really good in all my classes. So far, this year seems really fun at least. I of course have a lot of scholarships to apply for, and college to apply for. It isn't easy for me to update this as soon as most of you want, but I hope that I can make up for it. Sorry that this chapter isn't as lengthy as the last.**

**The thing is, I don't write fanfiction to gain any experience from it because I want to be a writer or anything. I write fanfiction purely because I think it is fun to do once in awhile and I like to get some ideas out of my head to use for my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own unfortunately.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Kyo gazed down upon his fiery huntress, her aura of fear was like music to his ears. She may have not shown it, but she probably had an epiphany that he would immediately kill and devour her. In addition, he had an obvious inkling that she was frightened because she has never been up against a vampire like him. He was catching up with her fast, but he did admit he was impressed with her speed.

Kyo suddenly disappeared just like that from behind her, and Yuya stopped sprinting to take a quick breath. That swift breath was all he needed to immediately reappear right behind her and capture her at last. The girl struggled rather harshly, thrashing about in his arms like someone that was drowning. He only held her even tighter to him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Kyo was amazed that this woman still had the energy to try and fight. He noticed that after a few moments, his new toy seemed to be weakening from her struggle. Being able to hold her completely still now, Kyo answered Yuya's outburst. "I'm afraid I cannot let you go…Never again woman. You are connected to me whether you like it or not."

Yuya glared at the moronic, but annoyingly handsome vampire above her. "I don't belong to you! I'm not your god forsaken pet!"

Kyo smirked, and narrowed his eyes into slits. "Ahh, but you do belong to me remember? You've been marked by me. There's nothing you can do to escape me now."

She of course did not like the idea of that, so Yuya attempted to squeeze right through his arms. Her attempt was actually successful, only Kyo managed to grab her arms and heft them above her head. In doing that, he transferred both her arms into one of his hands and his other hand took the opportunity to cup her chin. Turning it to the side just a bit, Kyo's tongue swiped across the delicate spot on her neck where he had marked her. Yuya found herself overcome with a sensation of unknown pleasure as he was doing this action.

She couldn't stop herself from leaning into him and moaning. Yuya silently cursed her traitorous body. "That's not fair…" She whimpered. Kyo gave her a smug stare for a moment, allowing her to get a break from his torture. "I wonder" He seemed to carry a thoughtful but mischievous tone. The next thing that happened nearly had Yuya scream out of her mind in anger.

Kyo had taken that moment to do more of his so called 'torture' for sure. He had first grabbed her breasts, groping them in an unusually pleasurable and arousing way. '_Stupid! What the hell are you thinking? Arousing?!_' Yuya thought madly in her head. One hand touching her breast soon moved down to her most private spot. Her eyes widened as the hand began to caress her there, causing her body to react in a way she wasn't intending to.

"My, my, what's this? You seem to be enjoying it."

"Fuck off, vampire."

"Hehe…Keep it up, woman. You'll only make me do more."

"More? What else could you do, huh? I feel like you've already violated me." This was said with great vehemence.

She then heard a cackle beside her face. His hand suddenly tugged her bottoms down, having a great view of her under garment. Yuya gasped as the hand went inside her underwear and massaged her womanhood. Two male fingers took a plunge inside of her in that instant, and she screamed. Yuya had not expected it to hurt as much as it did, but the sickening thing was, she was actually starting to like what he was doing.

Kyo's fingers pumped in and out, making Yuya pant. His mouth went upon her earlobe, nipping and lapping at it with a passion that was unknown to Yuya. "Stop…" She once again whimpered. "Please stop…"

The vampire only snickered darkly. "I know you are enjoying this woman, don't try hiding it. I can sense your arousal."

Yuya blushed like a tomato at his words. He seemed to like the sight of that, because his eyes foretold a feeling in him that was screaming desire when the color went across her cheeks. "You'll be my woman, even if I have to drag you with me." Kyo demanded. Yuya of course was still the stubborn girl she was, and shook her head in refusal. He growled, and literally took hold of her hair and dragged her behind him.

"Ouch!! Let me go, you jerk!" Yuya protested.

Kyo glanced back at her with a death glare, simply saying that he could make her cease to exist with not much effort. "Shut up bitch. You're lucky I spared your neck from draining it dry."

As Yuya was being pulled by her hair, the angered vampire loosened his hold on her scalp somewhat. Her pleas actually made a pang of guilt go through him. He couldn't help it because he was curious about the way she made him feel for her. He had never felt this way about a human being, so his response was to act like his normal self, only he was questioning what could be different about this girl on the inside. The girl was pretty, he didn't doubt that. Her hips looked very inviting and her breasts were not bad at all for her young age. They really felt exquisite against his hands.

The main matter to contemplate right now was how he was going to manage getting the woman in sync with his world. She would not be allowed to leave him, he already knew that. Something in the woman's aura calmed and soothed his very core, and he didn't think he could stomach being without her for some unfathomable unknown reason.

Kyo and Yuya continued traveling until Kyo looked satisfied with their location. Suddenly, he turned to Yuya and gazed right into her eyes. He began some vampire-like chant to her. As Yuya stared, confused, her eyes became less focused and dazed because of the way he was staring right back at her. "Come to me. Come with me. You'll enjoy my world." Kyo chanted softly, but at the same time sexily seductive. Yuya began to feel like she was in some sort of trance or hypnotism. Her body was reacting to Kyo's chants and looks as if she were a lover of his.

"Come with me, my sweet. I'll grant you all the pleasure you would ever want. Don't you want that Yuya? Don't you want to feel wanted?" He continued. Her legs moved of their own accord and started walking slowly to the handsome vampire. "Come with me." He chanted.

Yuya slowly continued her venture in the trance until she finally reached him. Kyo's arms slid around her, and before she knew what was happening, Kyo disappeared with her in his hold.


	3. The Lair

**Ahh yes, another chapter finally; I decided to just pre-write something while being bored in study hall for this story. Without doing that, I'm pretty sure this chapter wouldn't be out for another few weeks at least. Also if anyone thought I meant I was in my senior year of college, I meant in high school. xD I know, I know, why would I be saying I have tons of homework right? The truth is I don't have as much homework as I had past years, but I have come upon a decision to try and be a semi-overachiever at the very least. I admit that I was a little lazy for awhile in updating. I am proud that I seem a lot more literate and good at stories than most of the other kids in my grade. Writing fan fiction can do that for ya.**

**Hope you're satisfied enough with this one, I thought up some ideas randomly. What can I say, I'm creative. ;D Also beware any ladies reading, this chapter shall be in Kyo's POV! *le gasp!* just warning you that you may be darkish/sexy Kyo overloaded or in a spasm by the time it's done. I know I am just thinking about this stuff in my overly imaginative and easily fantasized mind. Well, easily for a sexy man such as Kyo anyway. :) In addition, there's a lemon in this chappie, but it's only our fabulous Kyo's imagination for now.**

**Another word of warning, this fic is also in the angst category, and there is a slight bit of an angst scene in this also at the end. Anybody that has a tendency to be depressed or upset easily, you've been warned. Yes it does involve something between Kyo and Yuya, but he doesn't intentionally do it, so it's all good. It's not really that serious of angst, just a tiny bit.  
**

**Disclaimer: you know how this goes. :/**

_Kyo POV_

Yes…I finally had her; my Yuya. I had transported my fiery huntress to my lair, where an extra bed I occasionally slept on during the day was adorned. The entire bed was covered in black, with an exception of the crimson pillows. I pulled the silky, black blanket down to lay my precious new toy on it. I stepped back a little to admire the surreal view in front of me. She appeared so angelic and innocent with what little light was shining upon her. My eyes moving downward, I noticed that her huntress clothing had taken an immense beating probably from dirt and dust. I was going to change that, and get her the most beautiful damn dress she'd most likely ever see.

Whistling loud enough, my personal maid came in immediately. "Mahiro, undress this woman." I ordered.

She nodded and moved swiftly to complete her task. What my little huntress didn't know was that I was going to watch every strip of clothing to be taken off of her. I knew this wasn't the right thing to do; watch her being stripped naked, but I didn't necessarily care. I had wanted to see this girl's body ever since I found her alone by the creek two years ago. She hadn't realized I was watching her every move then. I smirked and shut my eyes in bliss as I relived the sweet memory.

_Creeping stealthily through a forest, I came upon a short creek by the looks of it. Not far from me, a little girl, which appeared to be around fourteen years of age, was dipping her hands in the water. She brought the water up to her face, washing it. Judging by from where I was hiding, this girl had a pretty one. I noticed I was starting to feel for this human. There was an unknown spark of curiosity and a bit of possessiveness building up in me. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this around an arrogant, good for nothing human._

_As I continued watching over this girl, she never ceased to amuse me. There was one moment when she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee. I saw a small bead of her blood come up from the wound, and I had to literally cover my mouth and nose afterward. The scent of her blood was probably the most potent and delicious substance I'd ever smelled. My fangs were lengthening into my lip, drawing out some of my own blood. I greedily sucked it away, almost imagining it to be her luscious nectar that was making its way down my throat._

_But I couldn't bring myself to take the blood of such an intriguing creature. She fought the pain of the scrape and acted like nothing happened. A few minutes later, some boy had made his way toward my newly acquired interest. The boy had pushed her on the ground, eliciting a shriek from the girl. "Yuya's an orphan! Yuya's an orphan!" He started making fun of her. I snarled and almost had the mind to give that boy a beating he'd never forget, until I heard the girl next. Although I did learn her name with his insult, I both agreed and was completely shocked at what she was about to do._

"_Back off!" She hissed. "At least I have enough kindness in me to not pick on others that are less fortunate, you jerk!"_

_The boy snorted and yelled back at her. "Well, at least I have parents and a face that's not ugly, unlike yours!" The little bastard had the indecency to look smug after saying that. Yuya's face was in no way shape or form ugly. I had no idea what this kid's problem was. Most humans were so blind and unworthy of their life on this pathetic planet. I was about to intervene and give this kid a party, when Yuya did something that surprised the hell out of me once again._

_Yuya reared back, winding up her knee to kick somewhere, by the looks of it somewhere very painful. My eyes widened as I realized the boy had let out a terribly agonized cry. I discovered that she had indeed kicked him somewhere painful, his family jewels. I was so shocked that this girl had such a fiery and aggressive attitude, and made a boy almost cry like the fucking baby he was. I smirked, and made a decision that I had to make this girl mine, somehow. She was just too desirable and irresistible in my eyes. The thought of her having that fierce attitude around me almost had my aroused state shoot through the roof. I would have her, someday. I would come for her two years from now, allowing her to perhaps grow a bit more._

I opened my eyes and focused on the woman. She was now stark naked in front of my very eyes. I couldn't help the groan that was released from me. My fiery huntress was beautiful, but I wouldn't let her know I thought that. I was a vampire, and I had an ego to keep up. Still, I gazed down upon her fabulous body as I was practically taking her right there with my crimson orbs.

I imagined running my hands all over her soft flesh, and licking my way up to her pert breasts, only to engulf them with my mouth after giving them the proper torture. I could picture her gentle and needy moans, wanting more. Oh, would I give her more indeed. Continuing my imaginary love session with this girl, my mouth was now upon her wet womanhood. I started licking away her juices tenderly, until she moaned even louder and pushed my head closer. She let a bit of the monster inside, out just then. I growled and shoved my tongue inside her. My imaginary Yuya cried out for me and I continued my tongue thrusts just when Yuya had her orgasm. I licked up her creamy liquids from my lips and looked at her like I was the devil in heat.

Gripping her long legs, I hastily pulled her against my member so it was touching her opening. Her fingers grabbed onto any spare bed she could find. "Get ready fiery huntress. This is going to hurt." I told her darkly. She nodded, and I thrust inside her. I imagined my Yuya too feel absolutely amazing and perfect. After our missionary position, I wrapped her legs around my form to put in a few good thrusts while standing. She moaned appreciatively and clawed at my shoulders. I swear one of my thrusts must have rocked her world, because her eyes rolled in the back of her head the rest of the time I stood. I only got wilder after seeing that though, and I stopped and sat on the bed with her. She was still on top, with an exception being that I wanted her to ride me.

"Now Yuya, you shall ride me. I'm sure you have no complaints, right?" I stared and smiled evilly at her. My hands cupped her sweet ass, and I thrust into her again. My fingers started kneading her butt cheeks as she was screaming so deliciously for me. Gods, this woman would be the death of me, even though I was already technically dead. I snapped out of my reverie finally, to see that my Yuya had been clothed in my planned dress for her. Of course, she looked stunning in it. She seemed like she was coming to.

"Mhm…Where am I?"

"You are at my lair. You'll like it here, don't worry fiery huntress."

Something snapped in Yuya by the looks of it, and I got the feeling she just remembered me. "You had no right to bring me here without my consent!" She raged. That fierceness would never fail to both amuse me and turn me on. I'm sure my face held a mischievous gaze now.

"Ah, ah, but don't you remember my little huntress? I marked you. As I stated before, you're mine. You will stay with me forever." I announced smugly. Yuya's expression twisted into a scowl.

"Aren't you forgetting I'll die eventually?" She replied, growing a small sneer. I shook my head while smiling. "Stupid girl, I could just bite you then."

Yuya backed away slightly. "You wouldn't dare demon!"

I broke out into a devilish laugh in response. "Oh of course I would, if I wanted your tasty blood bad enough. Your blood is heavenly though, I know." She almost shuddered.

"How do you know that? Also, how in the hell did I get into this dress?" The girl looked horrified for a brief second after. "Don't tell me you undressed me!" If possible, my smirk grew wider.

"Oh no, I didn't undress you woman. I had my maid do it for me. I did get to see quite a show regardless." I finished and almost chuckled at her facial expression. "Kyo, you didn't!!!"

I played the innocent charade. "What do you think I did woman?" She was positively infuriated now.

"You looked at me naked didn't you?!"

"Maybe…" I said with a demonically mischievous tone. I also almost burst into laughter the way she was staring at me in horror. Suddenly, she lifted her chin up in defiance. "How do I know you weren't the one who took my clothes off?"

"Shall I show you, my fiery huntress?" I replied as I stalked my way over to her. Yuya was regretting her words and that much I could tell.

I appeared behind her and I used one of my hands to grab the nearest breast, the other to grab her ass. My lips moved right next to her ear, and my voice was deadly serious. "If I was the one who undressed you, you would've found yourself ravaged like this." Once I finished that one sentence, I nipped her earlobe and groped any body parts I currently palmed within my hands. I heard something I didn't think I'd hear then, a tiny but pleasured moan from my little fiery huntress. I plastered my trademark demon smirk upon my face, and licked the side of hers. "Well, I had no idea you found this so enjoyable my pet." I continued my ministrations.

"What...the hell…are you doing to me?" Yuya squeaked hopelessly. I began to lick the area where I had bitten her just like earlier, and she immediately leaned into me. "You will be with me _forever_. In fact, I think I might take a taste of your wondrous blood my Yuya."

"No…I'm not yours." She protested weakly. I pushed her neck even closer to me. "Learn your facts. Once you are bitten by a vampire such as me, you automatically belong to that vampire." My fangs were lengthening just like the day I first saw her. I couldn't hold back, I needed to taste her essence.

My mouth swiftly attached to where I bit her before, and her sweet blood rushed into my throat. She was too much. Her blood awakened the monster inside me and it craved more of her. I allowed none of my venom to enter her system, because I didn't think she could handle being my vampiress yet. Still, she awakened the animal in me and I didn't want to stop. "Kyo…Please…Stop." Yuya pleaded weakly. To hell with stopping, I wanted nothing else but her precious blood. I was so addicted to her essence that I never even noticed how helpless and weak Yuya was becoming. Her body was growing increasingly limp in my arms by the second. "Kyo…..Stop-"A very weak voice was cut off as she starting slipping through my appendages that were crushing her to me. As her neck went out of my reach, I came back to myself and my eyes widened in terror when I realized the scene in front of me.

Yuya was on the cold floor, her neck bleeding onto it. Her eyes looked dead and her body looked more vulnerable than it already had. She was so very pale and nearly close to lifeless, and it scared me to no end. She gathered some strength to say her next words that almost broke me down. "Y-y-you n-never stopped…" She told me brokenly. Her dull orbs closed afterward.

My undead pupils shrunk even more, and I prayed that if there was a god that she wasn't dead. _What the HELL did I just do?!_

***gasps* Don't worry, of course Yuya doesn't die. But will Kyo ever forgive himself? Lol he prolly thinks that Yuya will hate him forever. Update as soon as I can. Did you like it anyway? Also this chapter was my longest one yet! I'm so proud of myself! rofl. =D  
**


End file.
